1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to seat belt apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved seat belt escape apparatus wherein the same permits emergency severing of a seat belt to permit escape therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seat belts in automotive environments has greatly enhanced the safety of individuals in the operation of motor vehicles. Unfortunately, during certain emergency situations, individuals contained within an associated automobile are required to effect rapid escape due to such conditions that may exist, such as gas tank explosion and the like. A prior art apparatus for providing emergency escape from a seat belt may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,211 wherein a sheath is mounted to an associated support within a passenger compartment for retractable securement of a blade member and an associated handle secured thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,236 to Stringfellow sets forth a knife construction, wherein the knife is mounted within an associated tubular like handle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,345,743 to Paulson, et al. and 4,558,516 to Collins are further examples of knife structure that may be utilized in a severing procedure, but lack the convenience and accessiblity as well as a "V" shaped cavity to receive a seat belt therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved seat belt escape apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.